livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Eggs and Ham
Green Eggs & Ham is the eleventh Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1996 based on the famous popular 1960 children's story of the same name as written by Dr. Seuss and also based off the segment of the 1973 classic cartoon television special Dr. Seuss on the Loose was aired on CBS. And this CD-Rom was released in June 16th, 1996. Plot One sunny morning, Sam-I-Am pesters his friend named Joey to eat a breakfast food called green eggs and ham. Joey tells him that he doesn't like that food at all, by saying, "I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-Am." Sam-I-Am continues to ask Joey if he'd eat that food in and on eight various locations (house, box, car, tree, train, dark, rain, and boat) and with Sam's three animals (mouse, fox and goat) in which Joey still refuses, responding, "I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere." After getting put over the edge about it, Joey finally chooses to give them a try in pleading that Sam-I-Am will leave him alone. This afternoon, he takes a bite of the dish, and he is surprised to find that he does like them after all, and he says he will eat them in all the places Sam-I-Am just asked about. The story has ended with Sam-I-Am and Joey becoming friends, by saying, "I do so like green eggs and ham. Thank you, Thank you, Sam-I-Am." Characters *Sam I Am *Joey *Hal The Green Bird (running gag) *A mouse *A fox *Bob The Engineer *Seymour *Seymour's Mom & Dad *A goat *A boat captain *Elephant *Would too Giraffe *Would Not Giraffe Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 *15 *16 *17 *18 *19 Food Coloring from the Food Coloring Matching Game # Red Pickles # Orange Cherry Pie # Golden Lobsters # Yellow Lamb Chops with Mint Sauce # Green Eggs and Ham # Turquoise Pizza Pie # Blue Bread with Peanut Butter # Purple Pancakes # Pink Fried Chicken and Peas # Brown Strawberries # Black Carrots and Rice # Gray Ice Cream Sundae with Bananas # White Hamburgers # Red and Blue Striped Hot Dogs # Polka Dot Marshmallows # Rainbow Colored Bagels # Black and White Checkered Waffles Mini-games *Food Coloring Game in a House *Word Game in a Box *Rhyming Game in a Sky Rhyming and Mice Game *goat (boat/float/coat) *train (rain/chain/brain) *tree (knee/three/bee) *car (jar/tar/star) *fox (box/ox) *mouse (blouse/house) *ham (yam/jam/Sam) Trivia *Like Ruff's Bone and Arthur's Computer Adventure, this game's credit sequence features concept art instead of the usual kind, but it does borrow music from some of the credits animations: the wizard, the artists, and the brass band. If this game's credits did have these credits characters on-screen, this game would have used the same kind of credits animations like "Sheila Rae, the Brave" and "The Berenstain Bears in the Dark". *This is the first Living Books in which the second page is used in the Living Books Samplers instead of the first page, as the first page has no text on it at all. * This Second Version doesn't have always the Demo from "Dr. Seuss's Preschool" and "Kindergarten Reading Disc II". * On the Living Books logo variant: the book gets hit by a plate. * When Sam grabs Joey's ear, Joey gets irritated at Sam's annoyance that he shouts at him to go away and leave him alone as a favor to him. Quotes Mouse: 'Got any 11's? '''Fox: (looking at cards):' Nope, Go fish. (''Fish pops up.) '''Fox: '''Hey, you win. '''Sam I Am: '''Would you like them now... ''out pocket-watch ''...or later? '''Joey: '''Sam, I am a green eggs hater! '''Sam I Am: '''Would you, if I sang (sings) a SONG? '''Joey: '''Not if you sang it all day long! '''Joey: ''off Sam's hat Would you get this through your brain? Never, ever on a train! '''Sam I Am: '''How about in candle-light? '''Joey: '''Get those eggs out of my sight! '''Sam I Am: '''Would you like them for a snack? '''Joey: '''Pack up your eggs and take them back! '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them in the sky. Not even if green eggs could fly! '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we stopped? ''(Sam stops the car in front of a Stop sign) Joey:'' I would not try them if we stopped. '''Fox: '''Would you try them if we go? '''Joey: '''Positively no, no, ''(the car starts moving again) NO! (Sam grabs Joey's ear) Joey: 'Sam I Am, as a favor to me - GO AWAY AND LET ME BE! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like your food today, so take your eggs and go away! '''Sam I Am: '''Peanut butter's great in blue. I've spread it on blue bread for you. '''Joey: '''I do not want blue bread today. Take that stuff and go away. '''Mouse: '''Would you eat them with some cheese? Would you, would you, would you, please? '''Joey: '''I would not eat them with some cheese. Not if you begged on bended knee. ''(mouse eats cheese) 'Sam I Am: '''Hot dogs striped in red and blue! I have made them just for you! '''Joey: '''All that I can say is "Yikes!" Hot dogs shouldn't come in stripes! '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them cold or warm? Would you eat them in a storm? ''(Suddenly, there is a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning. Joey jumps out) 'Joey: '''I would NOT eat them wet or dry. I would NOT, and I'll tell you why: I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam I am. '''Sam I Am: '''Try them! They are so delicious. Eggs and ham are quite nutritious. '''Joey: '''Sam! Will you please go away? You've asked me 20 times today! '''Sam I Am: '''Rainbow-colored bagels! Yum! Won't you let me serve you some? '''Joey: '''Not with cream cheese or alone. I'd rather eat a dry dog bone. '''Sam I Am: '''Would you eat them on my hat? '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT; that is that. ''(Joey pushes Sam away) 'Sam I Am: '''Have some turquoise pizza pie! It is something you should try. '''Joey: '''Turquoise pizza pie? What a trick! That is sure to makes me sick. '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them with a goat. Not if it wore a rubber float! '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them with a goat. Not if it wore a coat! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT with a goat. Not if it rowed a boat! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT on a train. I will not eat them in the rain! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them on a train. Not if you tied it with a chain! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them on a train. Why can't you get that from your brain! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like them in a tree. Not if you begged on bended knee! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT in tree. So go before I count to three! '''Joey: '''I would NOT eat them in a tree. I would NOT eat them with a bee! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them in a car. Not if you put them in a jar! '''Joey: '''I would NOT, could NOT in a car. Not if you wished upon a star! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them in a car. Not if the car is stuck in a tar! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like them with a fox. Not if you put them in a box! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a fox. I will not eat them with an ox! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a mouse. I will not eat them in a house! '''Joey: '''I will NOT eat them with a mouse. Not if he wore a blouse! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! Not spread with raspberry jam! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! Not even with a candid yam! '''Joey: '''I do NOT like green eggs and ham! I do NOT like them, Sam-I-am! '''Sam I Am: '''Do you think you will take a bite? Will we have to wait all night? '''Sam I Am: '''Pink fried chicken and pink peas. Want a plateful? Just say please! '''Joey: '''No pink chicken! No pink peas! Pink food always makes me sneeze. '''Seymour: '''How much longer? Are we there? ''(Seymour bounces up and down) '''Seymour's Mom: '''Seymour, please. Sit in your chair. '''Seymour: ''(points to the car on top of the train) Why is there a car up there? ''(Seymour climbs out of the window to reach up to the car) Seymour's Mom: ''(brings''' Seymour back down to his seat) Hush! It's not polite to stare. '''Sam I Am: '''Purple pancakes taste so great. Let me pile them on your plate. '''Joey: '''Put those pancakes in a stack. Turn around, and take them back. '''Joey: '''Thank you for letting me try something new. Now, in return, here's something for you. ''(Joey makes some blue roasted turkey) '''Sam I Am: Something blue? Something blue. That IS something new. Joey: '''Try it. You'll like it. I've made it for you. '''Sam I Am: '''Orange cherry pie is nice. Like to try it? Have a slice! '''Joey: That's not something I would try. I won't eat orange cherry pie. Sam I Am: '''Bright red pickles from a jar. Look at what a treat they are! '''Joey: '''That's a treat that I would dread. I won't eat pickles if they're red. '''Sam I Am: '''Golden lobsters on a plate. This is something you can't hate. '''Joey: Lobsters come in red, I told. I won't eat lobsters if they're gold. Sam I Am: '''Have some hamburgers in white. They're easier to see at night. '''Joey: '''Not at night, or in the day. Take those hamburgers away! '''Sam I Am: '''Some black carrots might be nice, with a bowl of nice black rice. '''Joey: '''No black carrots or black rice. I do not want to tell you twice. '''Sam I Am: '''How about green eggs and ham? '''Joey: I will not eat them, Sam I Am. Sam I Am: '''Marshmallows in polka-dots! Have a couple! I have lots! '''Joey: I don't care if you have many. I don't want to dine on any! Joey: '''Well, that's the end of our story. Say good-bye, Sam. '''Sam I Am: ''(Waving to the camera) Bye-bye! '''Joey: '''Good-bye! ''(to Sam) ''Say, why don't we go get something to eat? '''Sam I Am: '''I know just the place. '''Joey: 'along with Sam ''Y'know, Sam, this could be the beginning of our beautiful friendship. ''words "The End" appear on the sunset '''Sam I Am: '''Waffles checked in white and black. Please don't make me take them back. '''Joey: '''You will not get me to try it. Yeah anyway, I'm on a diet. '''Sam I Am: '''I'm glad you liked my eggs. '''Joey: '''Thank you, thank you, Sam I Am! '''Joey: '''I do not like green eggs and ham! ''through megaphone ''I DO NOT LIKE THEM, SAM I AM! '''Sam I Am: '''Just try my eggs, and you will see. They taste quite good, Besides, they're free! '''Sam I Am: '''Brown strawberries in a dish. They're as sweet as you could wish. '''Joey: '''I will not eat my berries brown, so take those berries back to town. '''Sam I Am: '''Have some yellow lamb chops now, served with yellow mint sauce. Wow! '''Joey: '''Yellow lamb chops? I say, no! Take those yellow chops and go! '''Sam I Am: '''Sundaes made with gray ice-cream, and gray bananas are a dream. '''Joey: '''Gray banana, I declare! On gray ice cream? I wouldn't dare. '''Joey: '''I would not eat them in a stew, a casserole or barbecue. Not with a fox or kangaroo! So Sam-I-Am, I hope you're through.